


Making Do

by apollonious



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, New Berk (How to Train Your Dragon), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Workshop sex, saturday is dragon day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollonious/pseuds/apollonious
Summary: A few months after Hiccup and Astrid get married, New Berk is in the thick of preparing for spring. Astrid, feeling a little neglected by her husband in these busy times, sets out to rectify that.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	Making Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Martabm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martabm/gifts).



It’s been three months since Snoggletog, and Astrid has barely seen her husband. At least, that’s what it feels like. Sure, Hiccup sleeps in her bed and eats at her table—or he would, if she had a table, which is its own issue, though a lesser one than that of his absence—but that’s _all_ he does while he's at home. By the time they get home most nights, he’s too tired for more than a few kisses and sleepy cuddles before he falls asleep with his head on her shoulder. She values that, of course, loves being intimate with him in ways that don’t depend on sex, but she has to admit she really does miss the sex.

And Astrid gets it, she really does. Spring is always one of the busiest times for the village, and that’s especially true this year, compounded by the fact that the New Berk is basically still brand new, with none of the infrastructure that will be there ahead of time in years to come.

At least, Astrid finds herself hoping desperately that it will be there, for reasons she tells herself are more for New Berk’s sake than her own.

She knew what she was getting into when she married Hiccup; of course she did. She saw him last year, after all, in his first spring as Chief. This year is so much worse, though—the first spring in a brand-new village, with a Chief who is just barely _not_ brand new. And Astrid is more frustrated than she’s been since Dragon Training.

But today, Astrid has a plan. 

She’s gotten confirmation from both Gobber and Eret that Hiccup is going to be spending the better part of the afternoon in his workshop, and moreover, she’s gotten them to agree to run interference and prevent any interruptions.

She walks down the kitchen steps and across the yard to the small yard to the door of Hiccup’s workshop. Finding herself surprisingly, suddenly nervous, she straightens her skirt and takes a deep breath before knocking on the door.

“Come in,” Hiccup calls, his voice preoccupied. 

She pushes the door open and walks in. Hiccup is sitting on a stool with his back to the door, bent over something on his work table with a pencil in his hand. Before he can turn to look at her, she’s wrapping her arms around his waist, pressing a kiss to the side of his neck. “Hey, babe.”

Hiccup jumps, obviously startled, before turning his face to hers. She kisses him, but it’s sooner than she’d like—a lot sooner—when he pulls away. “Good afternoon, milady.”

“What are you working on?” she asked, keeping her arms around him and perching her chin on his shoulder.

He shrugs, gesturing at the ledger in front of him. “Just trying to make sure we know what kind of yield we can expect from the crops this year. We’re just getting most of the farms planted now, but I’m hoping we’ll have enough stored up to keep the village fed through winter.”

Astrid has to admit she’s rather impressed that he’s already worrying about next winter, with this one barely over. “And it’s not like we can depend on any trader ships. People don’t really know where we are anymore.”

He gives a shrug-nod. “If nothing else, we could mount an expedition to the Northern Markets or something, but I don’t know if it would be worth the trouble. But that’s not something we need to worry about right now.” He meets her eyes again, as best he can with her chin on his shoulder. “But what can I do for you?”

Astrid pulls away, feeling Hiccup’s eyes on her as she sits on the edge of the table. Of course he has a table in here, she thinks a tad testily. But that is needed for village business, whereas the one in their kitchen would not be. And communal dinners have been doing just fine for them so far. 

For a second, Astrid’s nervous again, unsure how to start the conversation. “Well, I have this friend,” she says after a moment.

“Oh?”

“Yeah,” she says. “The thing is, she just got married a few months ago.”

“Around Snoggletog?” Hiccup asks, a smile playing across his face, and Astrid nods. 

“And since then, she feels like she’s barely seen him.”

“Why’s that?”

“Well, he’s been working a lot. And to be fair, so has she.”

“Is it important work?” Hiccup asks.

Astrid nods again. “Very important. And she knows that. But I—she asked me to see if the Chief might have any advice for her.”

Hiccup sighs. “Well, she should try to be patient and remember that her husband loves her very much.”

“She knows that,” Astrid says. “And she has tried. She feels she’s been very patient. But she also feels like she’s about to burst.”

Hiccup stands up, smiling ruefully, and walks over to stand in front of Astrid. “I’m beginning to sense this isn’t about a friend.”

Astrid feels a smile tugging at her own lips. “You may be right about that,” she admits.

He sighs again, leaning forward to wrap his arms around her and press a kiss to her forehead. “I’m sorry, Astrid. I’ve just been—”

“Busy. I know.” Astrid kisses him. “I have too. But you don’t seem very busy right now.”

His cheeks flush as he looks her up and down, and when he meets her eyes again, his eyes are full of desire. “Astrid, we’re in my workshop. Anyone could come in.”

She kisses him again, spreading her knees and then wrapping her legs around his waist when he steps between them. She can already feel him hard against her thigh; one of his hands wraps around her waist, the other cradling the back of her head. “Then we’d better be quick,” she says, her voice husky, giving him a mischievous grin.

Hiccup grins back. Suddenly, he’s all heat and lust as his mouth captures hers in a kiss, his tongue slipping into her mouth and his hands getting more insistent. The hand on her waist rises to squeeze one of her breasts. When she moans, he tugs at the turquoise fabric of her top, pulling it down until her breasts come free. He takes a breast in his mouth, swiping his tongue over the nipple and groaning against her at the sound she makes. He peppers her face and body with warm, open-mouthed kisses that make her moan and whimper as his mouth lands on her breasts, her lips, her neck and shoulders, never staying in one place for more than a second at a time in his hunger for her. 

Astrid clutches at his shoulders, tangling one hand in his thick red-brown hair and pulling his head back to hers so she can kiss him, winding her legs tighter around his waist to pull him against her.

He moans low in his throat as his hand slips down between them to feel the dampness seeping through her leggings, and then he’s pulling her leggings down, one of her boots hitting the floor with a thud as Hiccup pulls her foot free from the leggings and her undershorts beneath. His hand is on her again, without the thin woolen barrier of her leggings now, and she gasps against his neck as his fingers slip inside her. 

“Gods, Astrid,” Hiccup whispers, but even as he speaks, her fingers are working at the laces of his pants. He gives a sharp, gasping moan as Astrid reaches in and grasps his cock. It’s hard and hot against her hand, and as she wraps her fingers around him, he keens, thrusting into her hand. Astrid clenches around his fingers at the sound and reaches to pull his pants down, realizing as she does that he’s doing the same thing. She pulls his mouth to hers and kisses him as he buries himself in her. 

It’s not graceful, or glittering, or even all that tender, as most of their sex has been up to this point. When Hiccup pulls back to look at her, Astrid knows she’s more disheveled than seductive—her jacket is still clasped with its delicate Nadder head-shaped pin, her top pulled down and bunched around her stomach to expose her heaving breasts, her skirt pushed up around her hips, one leg bare and her leggings dangling from the other. But it’s exactly what Astrid needs right now, and she clings to him as he fills her again and again, making the most glorious sounds in her ear.

Astrid is wound tight as a bowstring, and has been for days. Hiccup seems to be the same way; it’s only a couple of minutes before he’s gasping and grunting in a way she knows well. He reaches for her clit, apparently determined to make her come before he does. 

He just manages it; she spasms around him with a cry that she muffles by burying her face in his shoulder just a few seconds before his hips stutter and jerk. He groans, long and low, and slumps forward against Astrid. She takes his weight, keeping her arms around his waist until their breathing evens out. 

“You okay?” she asks.

Hiccup nods against her shoulder. “Yeah,” he says breathlessly. “Leg just went out from under me.” He gets his feet under him again, still leaning against her. She can feel him starting to soften inside her, but she keeps her legs around his hips. “I love you,” he whispers into her hair.

“I love you too.” Slowly, she lets her legs relax so her feet are hanging down on either side of Hiccup’s legs. He doesn’t pull away, though. “Hey, Hiccup?”

“Yeah?”

“We should do this more often.”

Hiccup chuckles. “Have illicit mid-afternoon trysts in my workshop?”

Astrid giggles. “I meant have sex. But I’m not opposed to a workshop tryst.”

“So I gathered.” He kisses her temple, raises her chin with his fingers so he can kiss her mouth. “We definitely should. I’m sorry I’ve been neglecting that.”

“It’s alright,” Astrid murmurs, and kisses him one more time. 

Finally, he steps back, lacing himself back up. “I should get back to work,” he says regretfully.

Astrid reaches for her leggings, and after a moment, Hiccup helps her get straightened up, giving her breasts one last yearning look before she pulls her top back up over them. He hands her her boot, and she slips it on. 

“I do have another request for you,” she says. 

“You do?” 

She nods. “In your capacity as both Chief and husband.”

“And what’s that?” Hiccup asks.

“Do you think we could move getting a kitchen table up the priority list a little? I know Gobber’s a good cook, but I’d like to start eating at home once in a while.”

Hiccup chuckles, gathering her into his arms and kissing her. “I think I can manage that.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was recently written as a birthday fic for Marta, or mabumart over on Instagram (go check her out! she's amazing!).
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
